


Merry Klainemas!

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 25 prompts, one for every day of December about our two favourite boys. </p>
<p>Prompts are from the <a href="http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/">Klaine Advent</a> and the <a href="http://klainebingo.tumblr.com/post/134226577716/klaine-christmas-bingo-2015-hi-there-as">Klaine Christmas Bingo</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary+Baby It's Cold Outside

The first few years that they were together, Kurt and Blaine celebrated every anniversary they possibly could; meeting, first kiss, the first time they made love. The first time they said ‘I love you’, their first and second reunion, and of course, their wedding. Everything deserved a little celebration, even if that only meant a nicer meal and small tokens exchanged for the bigger events. However as the years went on, they decided that maybe they did not need to commemorate every occasion, just remark it and every so often let the warm memories lead them to create some new ones in their bedroom.

But every year around Christmas, there was one anniversary that they never let pass; that of their first duet. True, they had expanded their song book in the years to come, but “Baby It’s Cold Outside” would always hold a special place in their hearts. As the air grew nippy the first few strains of the song would get hummed around their home. Snow fell and it became an inescapable call and answer (which some of their friends found adorable while others made gagging noises).

But on the tenth anniversary of that duet, they knew it needed just something more. Next year would be all about it being their child’s first Christmas, so this would be their last year of being just Kurt and Blaine. So Dalton uniforms were taken out of storage, though neither of them really fit into anything but the blazers, and for Kurt that was a tight squeeze. A boombox was procured, and the apartment decorated to resemble the common room from Dalton as much as possible.

Then the cat and mouse game began, chasing each other around the furniture, the lyrics always sung with a hint of cheek, their flirtiness becoming over the top. But the best part? This time at the end, Kurt finally got to plant the world’s most passionate kiss on Blaine, who looked dazed and just had to sing quietly “Oooh your lips are delicious.”


	2. Broadway+Mistletoe

When Kurt Hummel dreamed of Broadway, he never thought he would be taking part in A Christmas Carol: The Musical. But here he was, earning enough to pay rent and send presents home to family, since there was no way he was getting there himself this year. He had to admit, even if the show was cheesy, it was a lot of fun to do, the audience ate it up, and it always filled him with holiday cheer. This was his favourite time of year, so getting to celebrate it every day, plus sing about how important it was just filled him with happiness.

But the real treat where his cast-mates, one in particular. The man playing Bob Cratchit was an absolute delight, full of bright smiles and an aw shucks attitude that fit his role well. The minute Kurt was introduced to Blaine Anderson, he could feel the sparks fly, but knew mixing work with pleasure was always a big no no, so he waited patiently for the show to close in the hopes of asking for Blaine’s number. With all the flirting between them at rehearsals and between scenes, he was sure he would be getting the thing he most wanted for Christmas this year.

The rest of the cast seemed to think they were adorable, if the comments from the make up ladies were anything to go by, though they continued to pester Kurt about making his move before too long. It became ridiculous, with the lighting guys offering some soft mood lights, the band playing love songs whenever the two of them were nearby. Heck even the kid playing Tiny Tim asked Kurt why Blaine wasn’t his boyfriend yet! Kurt always tried to say he didn’t want to cause tension if it didn’t work, and the director was one of those no inter-cast romance types. But rest assured, come their last show on Christmas Eve, he would be making his move, so leave him alone about it already!

Early on December 24’th, the whole cast had gathered for a final meeting before the show, as this final performance was for charity, not for profit, they really wanted to give it their all. But they also wanted to finish on time and get home to their loved ones before too late. Brian, the kid playing Tiny Tim was especially concerned about getting home before Santa got to his Greenwich loft, which caused the cast to chuckle and a promise he would surely beat Saint Nick by several hours.

Kurt however, noticed a lot of strange looks between the cast, mainly directed at himself and Blaine. Did they really think he was going to say something now? He then felt a heavy pressure on his head, looking up and seeing a wreath of greenery, presumably put there by Joe, the guy playing the Ghost of Christmas Present, as he typically worn a crown of holly during his role. Then he was pushed towards Blaine, stumbling practically into his arms, noting a deep blush on Blaine’s face.

“Thanks for that, don’t want to fall and break something on the last night.” Kurt remarked, but noticed the whole cast looking at them, expectant expressions on their faces, with Blaine unable to look at him. “Okay, what’s going on? Do I have crazy holly wreath hair?”

“It’s not a wreath of holly berries.” Blaine murmured. “It’s made with mistletoe.”

“Oh.” Kurt replied, suddenly feeling brave and finally just sick of waiting and denying the both of them the thing they had been longing for since the run started. “Well what are you waiting for?”

Blaine’s only answer was to pull him into a kiss, soft and warm, with a hint of tongue when Kurt readjusted their mouths. They pulled apart only when they noticed the rest of the cast and crew-even the director clapping with a few exclamations of “Finally!” being tossed around, and a few not so subtly exchanging money.

“Do you maybe want to go for a hot chocolate after the show if you don’t already have any plans?” Kurt asked.

“Sure. Just one condition-you keep the wreath.” Blaine said with a wink. Kurt laughed and nodded, pulling him in for another kiss.


	3. Competition+Ugly Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for naughty Christmas sweaters in the links.

It starts with Sam giving Blaine a [Star Wars themed sweater](http://www.merchoid.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/xwing.jpg). Kurt took one look at it and immediately said “No.”

“Oh come on Kurt, 'tis the season for festive sweaters, it’s really comfy and warm. Plus it’s not like I’m going to wear it to auditions or anything, just around here.” Blaine reasoned.

“Blaine, I love you, but I refuse to associate with anyone who wears something that looks like it came out of Rachel’s high school wardrobe.” Kurt retorted.

“Pssh, like Rachel or you could ever pull this off.” Blaine replied, the sass evident in his tone, and defiantly pulled the sweater over his head and giving a little twirl. “Now me? I look good.”

“You look like a dork. I would at least look chic.” Kurt replied, and though he was still not loving the sweater, there was a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Well you can’t have it. Get your own. I’ll still look better regardless.” Blaine challenged.

With that, it was on. Kurt first went the [traditional route](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0c/a6/df/0ca6df73556f8608e008c7092c8dca06.jpg), bedecked in Christmas colours, trees and reindeer. Blaine went with the more ridiculous geeky themed ones, with winter attired [robots high fiving](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51t%2BInaatuL.jpg). Both stating that they had the best sweater, though what the prize would be for ‘winning’ seemed unclear, they just knew what it did to the other when they won.

Their friends had different reactions to their little challenge. Rachel told Kurt he was never again allowed to criticize her reindeer sweaters (which to be fair, she had long since retired). Elliot just sighed and then gladly helped Kurt buy something even more over the top. But Santana’s reaction was the best one. She bought them each a sweater, and told them they were not allowed to open them until their holiday party a few days before Christmas.

The day of the party, the boys ripped open the boxes, wondering just how out there Santana’s choices could be. The laughter that rang out when they saw just what she had bought them was enough to break the small bit of tension that had been hanging around since this whole thing started.

In Kurt’s box was a lovely red and white sweater with a [reindeer threesome](http://cdn.hiconsumption.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Tipsy-Elves-Ugly-Christmas-Sweaters-2.jpg). Blaine’s however, took the cake. It said [‘Kiss me under the mistletoe’](http://images.fun.com/products/26893/1-1/kiss-me-under-the-mistletoe-christmas-sweater.jpg) with a sprig of the plant and a very big arrow pointing downward.

Through his laughter Kurt finally admitted “Alright, you win. Nothing can beat that. And for your prize…well put the sweater on and let’s see about that kiss…”

Blaine had never thrown a piece of clothing on so fast in his life.


	4. Day+Let It Snow

The Anderson-Hummel household was one that ran well on a schedule (though the make-out schedule had long since been tossed). It worked well, letting them move around and with each other in the mornings. Blaine was allowed to make decadent breakfast, but never serve it in bed unless it was a special occasion. Kurt picked out their outfits, but Blaine chose their accessories, no matter how they clashed. But when their schedule was thrown off? It was chaos.

One morning, Kurt awoke, still tangled up in the human koala that was his husband, which was nice, especially since Blaine was a furnace of body heat in their colder than normal apartment. But it wasn’t normal, Blaine typically awoke first to get coffee started and do his morning gel routine, which Kurt was determined to slowly wean him of. “Morning honey bee. Sleeping in today are we?”

Blaine mumbled, yawning slightly. “Look outside love.”

Kurt extracted himself from bed, nudged aside the thick curtains (to keep light out and heat in) and saw a world of white. It was rare that new York got a honest to goodness snowstorm, but it seemed they were in the middle of one. Well that threw his plans for the day off, as undoubtedly Isabelle would not need or want him to come into work, and with Blaine in bed, it had to mean that classes were cancelled.

He looked back at the bed, rumpled and inviting with a sleepy Blaine and decided that even the most rigid of schedules could use a snow day. “Hot chocolate and Christmas specials later?” he asked as he crawled back under the covers, leaving the curtains open to enjoy the sight of the gently falling snow.

“Sounds perfect.” Blaine whispered, laying a kiss on his shoulder before they both drifted off back to sleep.


	5. Escape+Family Holiday

Blaine was wondering why he had agreed to come home for the holidays this year for probably the fiftieth time by Christmas Eve. Normally it was uncomfortable with just his parents; his father asking if he had found a good girl yet or when he was finally going to forget about this acting nonsense. His mother stayed quiet, which was somehow worse, that is until she hit the eggnog, when she tried to help, but usually ended up more an embarrassment than anything.

This year however, Cooper was home, bragging about his latest commercial spot, pointing with every emphasis, talking about his near run ins with celebrities. Telling Blaine how he was wasting his time trying to make it on Broadway when films were where it was at now. Blaine also bitterly noticed that no one questioned his perfect older brother about his love life or career choices. At least he was going to college, unlike Cooper who was halfway to California the day he graduated high school.

To make matters worse, it seemed this was the year that all the relatives decided to pop in, meaning he had to put up with distant aunts who still loved bright red lipstick and cheek pinches, grandparents who hated that his father had married someone other than the nice girl from church that they had picked out. At least they had laid off the racist remarks now, but they always had a sour look on their face whenever Pam brought out a Filipino dish or lapsed into Tagalog after the fifth glass of nog.

Then the politics talk started, debating issues about immigration and refugees. It turned into a shouting match over gun control and which of the presidential candidates should win. Finally, Blaine could take no more, he needed to escape. He threw on his winter clothes and sneaked out the door, breathing in the cold crisp air. It was just starting to get dark, but the whole neighbourhood was light up so Blaine could safely walk along the sidewalk, enjoying the wonderful winter scene. It was a relief to be out of his house, as much as he loved the holidays and his family in his own way, he was silently wishing he had stayed in New York.

He soon found himself walking along the main street, taking in the window displays, the last few shops helping the last minute shoppers. He smiled at the families walking home,m laden down with packages, couples strolling past the giant tree in the town centre. It had even started to snow gently, giant fluffy flakes catching on Blaine’s scarf. There was a group of carollers (in proper Dickensian garb no less) warbling on on a street corner, and Blaine almost longed to join them, as performing was in his blood.

It was just as he was going to approach them to at least get the name of their group when a body slammed into his back. Thankfully neither of them ended up in the snow bank, but when Blaine turned around, a demand for an apology on his tongue, the words dried up. There before him was the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen; tall and thin with sky high chesnut hair decorate with snowflakes. But his eyes, his eyes were the colour of a stormy sky, wide and looking at Blaine with a look that warmed Blaine to the tips of his toes.

“Sorry” the man said, the lyrical quality of his voice hitting Blaine’s ears and delighting him. “Wasn’t looking where I was going in my hurry to get home. Serves me right for leaving some gifts until I got into town. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no harm done.” Blaine replied, wishing he could turn down the wattage of his smile, for he was sure that how much he was instantly attracted to this man and how happy he was to have been bumped into by him was extremely evident.

“I still feel bad. How about I buy you a hot chocolate or a peppermint mocha to make up for it?” the man offered, and there was no way in the world Blaine was going to turn that down.

“As long as your family won’t mind you missing part of Christmas Eve with them. I’m Blaine by the way.” he replied, holding his hand out to shake.

A warm smile lit up the man’s features as he took Blaine’s hand. “Kurt. And no, I was shopping to escape church at my crazy Aunt Mildred’s instance. So thanks for giving me a better reason.”

Blaine noticed neither of them had let go of the other’s hand as they walked towards the nearest open coffee shop, suddenly so very glad that he had come home for Christmas after all.


	6. Fan+Letter To Santa

There was nothing that Blaine liked more about being an elf than reading the letters to Santa every year. Getting to hear from each child about the things that would bring them joy in the coming year. And though he knew he shouldn’t have one, he of course had a favourite. A little boy named Kurt Hummel who had been dealt too much hardship and sorrow in his young life.

There was the year that the boy asked for a tea set, which led to bullies turning on him, but warm memories with his father. There was year all he wanted was a sewing kit so he could make clothes for his dolls causing many pricked fingers but the most fabulously dressed dolls in all of Ohio. But the most heartbreaking one was the year his mother died and all Kurt wanted was his family back, something not even Santa could deliver. But a magical nudge to Burt got them back to a much better place, and the beginning of a wonderful, if a bit broken family once more.

Now years later, Kurt was a famous Broadway actor, awards on his shelf, but no one in his heart. Blaine was admittedly a fan, even years after the boy stopped writing to Santa, Blaine kept an eye on him, always caring about the small boy whose heart held enough love for the world but no one to share it with. So when Kurt attended a Christmas party with a Santa Claus, he jokingly asked for a boyfriend, but Blaine was paying attention. So he decided he wanted to help Kurt’s Christmas wish come true, and to do so, he needed to go to the top.

“Mr. Claus sir? I know we primarily only grant the wishes of children…but there is someone out there I wanted to help. If we could.” Blaine asked meekly, rubbing the toe of his pointed shoe into the floor, refusing to meet the eyes of the man before him.

“You mean Kurt Hummel don’t you? Don’t think we haven’t noticed you keeping tabs on him, even after he stopped believing. Is this truly your wish? To give him what he wants most? You know you can only help one adult in your lifetime, are you sure you want it to be him?” Santa asked with a kind tone of voice.

Finally Blaine looked up into those twinkling eyes, his expression serious. “More than anything Santa. He deserves happiness, and that’s our job, to bring joy to those who need it.”

“Very well.” Santa said, and then there was a swirl of snowy magic surrounding Blaine, and Santa’s voice rang like bells in the air “Merry Christmas Blaine, I hope you enjoy your present.”

The next thing Blaine knew, he was standing on the streets of New York, next to the tree in Rockefeller Centre. But more than that, he was no longer an elf but a human! Bedecked in a deep red sweater, a white shirt and tight jeans, along with a candy candy striped bow-tie, he looked festive enough, but completely normal. The a voice cried out to him.

“Hey! Where’s your coat? You are going to freeze out here!” Blaine whirled around and came face to face with none other than Kurt Hummel “Come on, I am going to get you someplace warm and you’re going to tell me what in the world you are doing out here other than turning into a human popsicle. I’m Kurt by the way.”

“Blaine.” the former elf replied, smiling brightly as it looked like it was going to turn into a very Merry Christmas indeed.


	7. Guide+Sleigh Ride

“Rachel Berry you had better have a stellar reason for leading me to a _farm_ in the middle of winter. Dad and Carole expect me home in one piece and not reeking of hay and manure.” Kurt grumbled.

“Oh Kurt, you know that all of that is either in the barn or under the snow. And the reason we are here is because you and I are going to partake in a traditional Christmas Sleigh ride.” Rachel replied, though there was a twinkle in her eye that he didn’t trust. 

“And why pray tell are you not embarking on such a romantic venture with my brother instead of me?” Kurt questioned. 

Rachel blushed a little “Oh you know Finn’s terrified of horses. But I had the tickets and I didn’t want them to go to waste. Plus look at the guide, he’s super cute and from the way he’s been not so subtly checking you out, I’d say he may play for your team!” 

Kurt whirled around, taking in the cute and compact driver, slicked back hair and shining hazel eyes. A blush light up his olive complexion and a subtle smile painted his lips. Ooh, Kurt likey. At the very least he would have some eye candy for this ride, provided the cutie pie didn’t decide to leave them in the forest once Rachel started belting out carols. 

Kurt climbed into the sleigh, throwing the warm throw over his legs, and prepared to hoist Rachel up as well when her phone went off. “Oh that’s Finn! Give me a minute okay?” she exclaimed and rushed off to talk to him, leaving Kurt grateful that he didn’t have to hear them gush and coo at each other throughout the ride. Then he noticed their guide sitting up front, giving Kurt a rather nice view of the man’s scrumptious backside. Well at least if the scenery of the forest was not worth it he would have a nice view for the ride. 

It was then that Kurt felt the sleigh start to move, and he frantically looked around for Rachel, spying her smiling and waving at him from off to the side. “Enjoy the ride boys! Don’t get lost until dark!” she said with a cheeky grin. “Enjoy your present Kurt!” 

“I am going to kill her. I don’t care if it’s Christmas, I am actually going to kill her.” Kurt seethed, too angry to really enjoy the wonderful winter wonderland around him. “I am sorry for whatever she said to you to get you to agree to this hair brained scheme.” he said to the driver. 

“Oh, Rachel’s dads are friends with my parents, and we’ve known each other for years.” the driver replied, slowing the horse down as they came to a clearing. “She offered to set me up with her best friend if I gave her the recipe for my Egg Nog Snickerdoodles. Seemed a pretty fair trade if you ask me. Name’s Blaine by the way.” 

“I’m Kurt, but I am guessing you already knew that. And I better get some of those cookies.” Kurt replied, smiling, and still vowing to get revenge on Rachel, but thinking he might just let her live...for now. 

“Under the seat.” Blaine said, extracting out the box and a thermos, sliding under the blanket next to Kurt. “What do you say we let Dobbin walk on a bit and get to know one another?” 

Kurt bit into the proffered cookie, delighting in the delicious flavour flooding his senses, smiling at the beautiful beaming man next to him. “Walk on Dobbin.”


	8. Hope+The Longest Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually very hard for me to write, because I knew that I had to treat it with respect. The event in this fic are based on the film Joyeaux Noel which portrays the real Christmas Eve truce of 1914. I highly recommend giving it a watch. Or just watch this [ad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWF2JBb1bvM) which sums it up just as well. Just have tissues handy!

Blaine never knew that France could be so bitterly cold, especially compared to the freezing temperatures of Scotland. Or maybe it was just the trenches that were so affected by the temperature. Perhaps it was even the fact that they were stuck in a war with Germany unable to get relieved from fighting until after Christmas, dashing his hopes to be home for Christmas Eve. So here he sat, freezing cold, eating rations while the men decided to break out the bagpipes, filling him with the kind of warmth that only camaraderie could.

Slowly and quietly the men began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gtyF93Pm2o), allowing the familiar words flow out into the cold night air, carried on the clouds of their breath. “This is no foreign sky I see no foreign light But far away am I From some peaceful land I’m longing to stand A hand in my hand…forever I’m dreaming of home I feel so alone, I’m dreaming of home.”

A cheer went up as they finished, toasting with glasses full of whisky, allowing themselves to enjoy themselves, as much as the situation was not an ideal way to spend their Christmas. Another song started up, and Blaine smiled despite himself. He hoped that his parents were well, safe at home with Cooper and his young family. They had not yet started calling men up to fight, so Cooper was spared. But Blaine, he wanted a purpose, and what better way than to fight for king and country? So here he was, surrounded by hundreds of other young men, trying to stop the Jerries from doing to the world what they had done to much of France.

As one song stopped, before another could begin, a beautiful voice rang out over No Man’s Land, clear and small singing a [familiar tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPk9-AD7h3M), though the words were not the ones he knew. A lone harmonica gave the backing music, and every man sat dead quiet, taking in the gorgeous sound until one of the men began to play along with his pipes, the voice raising in volume, with quiet voices joining in the song throughout the trenches. Blaine peeked up outside and saw a lone man standing up singing to the German troops, the ledge decorated in miniature trees, all lit by candles.

Soon enough the other men joined him, all sitting on the snow, taking in the gorgeous song, applauding loudly as it finished. Then another song began, the pipes blaring loudly as the singer approached, holding a small tree as a sort of white flag across the field, Blaine transfixed the closer and closer the man got. Not only by the bewitching voice, but the man’s beauty. Yes, he kept it silent, terrified of the law executing him, but Blaine had always known he loved men the way his parent s and the church told him he was supposed to love women. He had to hope that somewhere out there was a place that he could truly be himself, one day. Perhaps with someone who looked and sounded like the stunning young man before them.

“Guten Abend Engländer!*” the man shouted out, to which someone on Blaine’s right had to respond with a correct that they were Scottish, thank you very much. Soon all the lieutenants were meeting in the middle, sharing French champagne between them and the singer. It was then declared that for this night, for Christmas Eve, they would have a ceasefire, a truce. The men came out of their bunks, out of the trenches, and met in the field as the Germans set off fireworks to celebrate the holiday. And though he knew he shouldn’t, Blaine went straight for the man who had captivated them all with his voice.

“Hello. Merry Christmas, thank you so much for the song. I’m Blaine.” he said, sticking out his gloved hand.

“Frohe Weihnachten** Blaine. I am Kurt.” he replied, and Blaine silently thanked whatever deity that was listening that the man understood and spoke at least passable English.

Besides them men exchanged drinks, chocolate and shared pictures of their loved ones. Blaine had no sweetheart at home, but sat with Kurt discussing his family, showing him a picture of them all that he carried next to his heart. Kurt took out two pictures, one of a coupe and a small baby “Meine Mutter und Vater*** and me. She died when I was but a boy, and his heart was weak, so they let him stay out of the fighting” The other showed the same man, but a different woman with a older Kurt and another young man besides them. “That is meine Stiefmutter****, Carole and her son Finn, her husband died when Finn was very young. Finn…he was shot earlier this year. I have no idea if he’s still…” At this Blaine gathered the other man into a quick hug, and handed him a handkerchief, looking around to see that no one was paying them any attention, most of the men had actually started moving towards the priest who travelled with the Scots for an impromptu Midnight Mass.

“Would you like to go?” Blaine asked, “They may want you to sing a hymn.”

“I…do not believe. They can do without.” Kurt replied, extracting a small bar of chocolate for them to share, discussing their lives before the war. Kurt working with his father in repairing cars when he was not performing at the Opera in Berlin. Blaine a simple farmer with dreams of the stage but happy enough to work the land that had belonged to the Anderson men for four generations. Both of them said nothing about the obvious attraction they held for one another, but they quietly and secretly held hands under the blankets they had wrapped around themselves, wishing this night would never end.

“Do you think…after the war I may come see you sing?” Blaine asked. But Kurt’s answer was cut off by the boom of guns in the distance. It seems that their fellow men on other battlefields had not stopped fighting to embrace the Christmas spirit. Kurt pressed a piece of paper into Blaine’s fist.

“This is my address. I hope that I shall see you again Blaine. Merry Christmas.” Kurt replied, heading back to his trench.

“Frohe Weihnachten Kurt!” Blaine replied in truly terrible German, smiling at the man who he would now call a friend, hoping that this war would end soon so that maybe, they would see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Good evening Englishmen!
> 
> **Merry Christmas
> 
> ***My mother and father
> 
> ****my step-mother


	9. Indecent+Gingerbread House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for naughty gingerbread people!

Kurt should have known the moment he suggested it that making gingerbread with Blaine would turn into chaos. it wasn’t that Blaine wasn’t helpful in the kitchen, or bad when it came to baking-it’s just that they had the apartment to themselves and it was quite obvious that he would rather be in their bedroom than the kitchen.

He put Blaine in charge of the dry ingredients, promising that they would be done baking in plenty of time before the girls got off work. Also no, they weren’t using a kit, what did he take Kurt for? Soon enough the whole place smelled of delicious molasses and cloves, the mixture ready to be rolled and cut out. Kurt would be doing the house, as it took precise cutting skills, while Blaine was in charge of the people, since they had cookie cutters for that, and Kurt would look the other way if Blaine happened to eat any leftover dough.

What Kurt didn’t count on is Blaine’s truly indecent noises as he nibbled on the dough, and the truly pornographic way he licked the spoon, sucking on the mess that had been stuck to his fingers. He could feel the blush rising on his neck, as well as other parts of his body responding to Blaine’s over the top noises. With a quick glance at the oven to see whether or not it was heated up yet (thank the goblin in the moon it wasn’t) he dragged Blaine to the bedroom by the bulk of his festive sweater.

By the time the oven beeped signalling that it was ready for cookies, both boys were sweaty, sated and smiling, despite streak of flour in Kurt’s hair and Blaine’s sweater now needing a very thorough pre-wash. Kurt mindlessly set the cookies in the oven, turned on the timer and went off to shower, instructing Blaine to remove them when they were done, and they would ice them later.

It wasn’t until that night when Kurt really looked at the batch of [gingerbread people](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ac/d7/5c/acd75cc06d2b32d7376c6d74999c687f.jpg) that Blaine had iced and grumbled about Santana’s idea of a funny present the year before. Then he decided, what the heck, taking the plate of cookies into the bedroom where Blaine was lounging to see which gingerbread position he wanted to try first.


	10. Jumble+Last Minute Shopping

Kurt really hated people. No, that wasn’t fair. He hated last minute Christmas shoppers who decided that they need to take out every single sweater in order to find their size, then leave them in a jumbled up pile for him to refold. Then leave the sweater somewhere else in the store when they changed their mind about it. Like over the gnomes in the gardening section. Or stuffed into the golf bags in sporting goods. But he supposed that working at the local department store gave him enough money to afford his own presents (already bought and paid for, but the extra income would be great come the post holiday sales).

The one upside of this job though, was the pleasure of working alongside one Blaine Anderson. They knew each other from school, but rarely had a chance to talk, as Kurt stuck close to the Glee club while Blaine seemed to have joined every club and sport he could. Every Tuesday and Thursday they had a blessed hour to sing and chat, and had certainly become friendly, but Kurt wanted more. So during his break, as much as he loathed those who left it to the last second, he did some shopping of his own, looking for something to give Blaine.

Blaine thankfully was stuck in toys, given how great he was with kids (and patience for their indecisive parents) while Kurt stuck to the clothing areas of the store. But for Blaine, a sweater or bowtie seemed impersonal, something he would just as soon give Mike or Puck (though the image of Puck in a bowtie outside of a competition was almost too funny to pass up), Kurt wanted the present to mean something. Or at least hint that he’d be welcome to a date before the new year.

So he sorted through the jumble of things that had once upon a time been a very well organized ‘Gifts for Him’ section. There were bottles of cologne, watches, a lacy bra for some reason which Kurt gingerly moved away. Flasks and belts, ties and a small box of chocolate covered coffee beans. He even found a set of tree ornaments made to look like [holiday themed robots](http://modculture.typepad.com/photos/uncategorized/2008/09/19/retro_robots.jpg) which he got, as he knew Blaine had a collection of robots in his room from their talks.

Finally Kurt was about to give up, as his break was almost over, when he saw it, something that was just cheesy enough, but he knew it would be the perfect present for Blaine. He hurried it along to the checkout and hastily wrapped it himself before the manager noticed him not on the floor trying to sort out the mountain of sweaters and mis-matched socks.

At the end of the night, Kurt shyly approached Blaine, handed over the present and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. “Merry Christmas!” he called before racing off to his Navigator, leaving a stunned Blaine behind. On Christmas morning, Kurt was smiling, glad his family enjoyed their presents, and hoping that he hadn’t screwed things up with Blaine too badly. It was then that his phone went off, notifying him of an email…form Blaine.

He went to his room to read it over, knowing he would get teased by Finn if he was caught. It was a video file, starting with a close up of the [puzzle](http://www.personalizationmall.com/cat_image/600/4903-13710.jpg) he had gotten Blaine for Christmas. Then a slow sound of music started, the camera moving to show Blaine, decked out in a comfy looking sweater, playing a keyboard in his room. It was a slowed down version of Katy Perry’s “Teenage Dream” and when Blaine got to the line about missing puzzle pieces, he gave such a sultry look to the camera that Kurt could feel the fire of his blush starting. At the end Blaine held up a sign that read “Merry Christmas Kurt!” then another “Will you go to Rachel’s New Year’s Eve party with me?” before giving a hopeful look, blowing a kiss to the camera lens and the screen going black.

Kurt took out his phone to text Blaine back a very enthusiastic yes.


	11. Kink+Wild Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some implied bondage, so I up'ed the rating for this fic. I doubt we are ever going to get anything rated above that, but who knows?

Fate decided that Kurt was to awake the morning after the Vogue.com holiday party with the mother of all hang-overs. Apparently rum punch and wassail did not combine in leading to a happy Kurt. His head pounding, he groped in his nightstand for a few headache pills, and the thankfully always present bottle of water he kept there. He was about to try to block out all the world when a snuffling noise sounded from behind him. Kurt turned slowly to see a fast asleep man with tousled black curls, golden skin and a soft smile playing on his lips. The night before suddenly flashed in Kurt’s mind.

Meeting this man...Blaire? Bane? Blaine! at the party, he was working in the advertising department as a junior copywriter to put himself through NYU. They had gotten along well, chatting about the plethora of ugly sweater, snickering at the progressive drunkenness of the IT department. Then they had a few drinks themselves, got caught making out in the copy room with a stolen piece of mistletoe and it got a bit fuzzy.

They had gone back to Kurt’s apartment, and given the Christmas scarf looped through this headboard slats, the spit soaked festive bowtie in between the pillows and the lube bottle open on his nightstand, the night had gotten a bit kinky. Which was fine with Kurt if he could remember any of it. Though maybe when his head stopped protesting any type of movement, he could see if Blaine might be up for a repeat. 

However, when woke up next, it was not snuggled into the warm body next to him, but alone in bed. Though given the carols being sung in the kitchen, it seemed that Blaine was still here. And...coming into the bedroom in his underwear, carrying a tray, laden down with pancakes. “Hey, you’re awake! Sorry for helping myself to your kitchen, but I figured we could definitely use something to eat. Then if you want me to get out of your hair, I can.” Blaine said, sitting down on the bed across from Kurt, smiling brightly. 

Geez, that was a twist, it seemed this guy was a bit of a wild card. But as Kurt bit into the truly delicious pancakes, and moaned at their delicious flavour, he figured he could use a bit of wildness in his life. Especially since the previous night was finally coming back to him...and yeah, he didn’t think he would be worrying about the carbs in these pancakes. Given the way Blaine was blushing and eyeing the scarf still hanging from the headboard, Kurt was certain they could find a way to work off breakfast. 

Merry Christmas indeed.


	12. Legend+Traditions

Christmas time was always the happiest time in the Anderson-Hummel household. It meant time off from school, time for cooler temperatures, presents and most importantly, family. This would be their first Christmas as a married couple, so Burt, Carole and Pam would all be coming to visit (and staying in hotels, as they lived in a small space already) over the holidays. As such, they also had sent along boxes of decorations so the boys could make their apartment more festive.

From Blaine’s box, Kurt extracted a [small pole with a star lantern on top](http://www.balitangamerica.tv/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/parol.jpg). “Sweetie? Should I ask?”

Blaine’s face lit up when he saw it though. “Oh, Mom sent me Lola’s parol! That was so sweet of her.” At Kurt’s look of confusion, Blaine blushed a little “It’s a Filipino tradition. It’s supposed to symbolize the star that lead the Wise Men. I just always had it up because it was pretty, and it was one of the few things Mom had from her mother. It means a lot that she sent it, so even if it’s vaguely religious, do you mind if I put it up?”

Kurt wrapped Blaine up in a hug, and silently placed the parol in the window so it could be seen from the street. “Of course sweetie. Plus it is blue, so it’s wintery cool and goes with the apartment. Never be ashamed of having your history and heritage represented around me. I may not get all of it, but I’d never disrespect it.”

A few days later all the parents had arrived, and they decorated the tree together, oohing and ahhing over Kurt’s more high end decorations. Cooing over the home-made things both boys refused to give up, and hanging Elizabeth’s perfume bottle ornament with silent remembrance. Pam had hugged them both at seeing the parol, and handed over more of her mother’s ornaments, which she hung on the tree with pride.

Blaine was emptying the last box when he came across a very peculiar ornament. “Kurt? Should I ask about why we have a [pickle](http://www.catholicsupply.com/christmas/29831.jpg) to go on the tree?”

Burt laughed at that “Oh that was Lizzie. It’s supposed to be some German legend where it’s the last thing that goes on the tree and whoever finds the pickle Christmas morning gets an extra present. Usually just socks or something small, but she figured with a name like Hummel I had to have it. Though Kurt found it every year without fail, looked for it even before opening presents, just to get that extra one! Look’s like you get to hide it this year.”

Kurt blushed, but shrugged, telling them all to come to the kitchen for some cider so Blaine could hide the pickle in secret. Though he was not above peeking, because no way was he spoiling his 20 year winning streak!


	13. Moon+I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

If you were to ask Audrey what awoke her that night, she would have to blame the moon. It was a full moon, shining bright and clear in through her window. She had kept the curtains open in the hopes of staying up all night and watching Santa fly past, of course falling asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. She blamed the warm milk Papa had given her before bed. But since she was up, maybe she could go spy and see if Santa had come yet!

She snuck out from her room, creeping down the hall and out to the family room, peeking around the door frame. The tree was still lit up, but all the other lights were out, a quiet song coming from the television which displayed a burning log. And there, placing presents under the tree was Santa! He was humming along with the music, placing a large package in a spot of honour which Audrey really hoped was her doll house. However, what she saw next took her by surprise, it was Daddy coming up behind Santa and wrapping him in a hug!

Was daddy trying to catch Santa? or just thanking for the presents? Papa had said they were friends with Santa, so she had to be good in order to get everything she asked for. Audrey bet Santa gave awesome hugs too (though not as good as her fathers, they were the best), so why shouldn’t Daddy give him a hug? Then she saw Daddy give Santa a kiss!

She slapped her hands over her mouth to keep a gasp in, and hoped Papa wouldn’t be too mad with Daddy for giving Santa a kiss. Though she could hear them whispering about how Daddy had been an especially bad boy, which caused him to giggle. “Hold that thought Santa, I want to check to make sure no little girls have snuck out of bed in hopes of catching you. Save me some cookies while I go peep on Miss Audrey.” Daddy said, making his way towards Audrey who booked it right back to bed.

Blaine peeked on his daughter who was trying her best at pretending to be asleep. He kissed her on the forehead. “Stay in bed baby doll or no presents for you. Sweet dreams.” he said before closing the door gently, preparing to go see what would happen if he sat on Santa’s lap and proved just what a naughty boy he was this year.


	14. Number+Home Alone

It was rare that Kurt was home alone around the holidays, yet this year he had only an empty house for company. His father and Carole were in Washington, dealing with last minute work, and getting all their shopping done. Finn had said he was going over to Puck’s for the weekend, but since both of Rachel’s dads were away, Kurt suspected Finn was staying at the Berry household. Especially since he knew for a fact that Puck was allowed to see Beth this weekend and never passed up a chance to see his daughter. 

Kurt supposed he could call up Mercedes, but he decided a little him time was long overdue. He queued up the sing along Sound of Music, prepared a oatmeal face mask and got together all the ingredients for a batch of lemon cranberry muffins. He had just stuck the first batch in the oven when the doorbell rang, making Kurt thankful he had already washed the goop off his face. 

At the door was a very cute delivery boy, wrapped in a pea coat, a beanie shoved over a set of dark curls. He held a package, smiling politely but Kurt could see the happiness peaking through and the shine in his eyes when the boy saw him. “Hi there, I have a package for Kurt Hummel?” He held out a clipboard for Kurt to sign, and while Kurt had no idea what was in the package, he gladly signed for it, he was never one to turn down presents. 

The boy blushed a little at Kurt’s smile, and handed back a piece of paper to Kurt “Merry Christmas Kurt.” he said before walking back to his car, looking back just once to see Kurt still smiling at him. Kurt waved a little then closed the door, looking down at the paper, which he assumed was a packing slip, saying it was delivery from Washington with express instructions not to open until Christmas, and Kurt scowled at his father knowing him too well. 

However, underneath all that was a scrawling bit of writing, and a series of numbers. Well it seemed Blaine Anderson has been a bit struck by him. Kurt took out his phone and sent a message.

_Kurt: When are you done playing Santa?_

_Blaine: Right now, yours was the last delivery of the night._

_Kurt: Do you like Sound of Music?_

_Blaine: There are people who don’t like Sound of Music?_

_Kurt: I have the sing along version ready to go, if you want to join me. I really do need a duet partner for “Something Good”._

Kurt could swear he heard a swerve of tires pulling into his driveway and smiled as there was a knock on his door. “Brown paper packages tied up with strings…” he sang as he opened the door to a beaming Blaine. 

“These are a few of my favourite things…” Blaine crooned back.


	15. Ocean+Love, Actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest one yet! Please excuse the terrible terrible French, but I have been dying to do this since the whole Klainemas started, and I really hope you like it.
> 
> Translations in brackets, except Blaine's big speech which Iinked to, because it is the same wording.

Blaine shouldn’t have been surprised that Jaime was cheating on him, they had been growing distant for a while, always complaining that Blaine was too clingy. But to come home from a wedding to check on his supposedly sick boyfriend to find him in flagrante delicto with the cute copy boy from Jaime’s office was a shock. Blaine told him to get his stuff and get out, he would be back after the reception and expected all traces of them both to be gone. He then ripped up the plane ticket to France, supposing it would be another holiday alone in the countryside until he returned to his parents the week before Christmas.

So here he was, an ocean away from his heartbreak, not actually feeling all that sad, just alone...again. He wished that he could find a guy who for once would be okay with how much he loved them, didn’t mind a bit of clingyness. Instead he had hunkered down in a country where he didn’t speak the language trying to get his next musical written and drowning his sorrows in tea and pastry.

When there was a knock on the door, Blaine greeted Madame Tajedler, the lady from whom he rented the house every year. She seemed less than surprised to find Blaine there alone, but at least made some show of sympathy for his recent break up. She told him she had found a nice man to clean house for Blaine until he returned home to London. The man in question stepped forward and Blaine had to hope he didn’t trip over the tongue he was sure was hanging out of his mouth. Tall and slim with upswept chestnut hair, sparkling blue eyes and a small close mouthed smile. “This is Kurt Hummel. Would you mind dropping him off at his apartment at the end of the day as well?” Blaine was sure he nodded, still shaking Kurt’s hand, and knowing he was in no place to pursue the man, but it was extremely tempting.

“Hello Kurt, it would be my pleasure to drive you home.” Blaine replied, finally letting go of Kurt’s hand, though given the bemused smile on the other man’s face, he didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh Kurt speaks only French. I know you don’t know the language, but I wrote down directions for you to his place, and the two of you should be fine.” Madame Tajedler said, waving as she made her way home, a twinkle in her eye that Blaine did not trust in the least.

Over the next few weeks Blaine found even if he and Kurt couldn’t really communicate, they got along well. Kurt kept him fed and the place organized, and Blaine seemed to amuse Kurt in his terrible attempts to talk to him. Why oh why did he take Latin in school instead of French? So there was now a lot of silence, but it was a comfortable sort.

One day Blaine was sitting out next to the lake, enjoying an unseasonably warm day, only really needing a sweater, as the snow had yet to really come. He had his laptop out if he needed it, but there was just something about doing the music by hand first. The completed sets were sitting around him, covered by rocks and a bunch of coffee cups, all varying levels of empty. Kurt brought him out another cup, and unfortunately lifted one holding a large sheaf of paper just as a strong gust of wind blew past, taking the pile in the direction of the lake.

“Oh God it’s half the musical.” Blaine groaned as Kurt went running off down the dock, cursing in French, trying to catch the pages before they landed in the drink. “Oh no, leave them, it’s not worth it. Rubbish honestly.” Blaine tried to tell him, but stopped as Kurt stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him just in tight boxer briefs, showing a scrawl of black ink on his left shoulder. Blaine stood transfixed looking at him, then gasped as Kurt dove into the lake to retrieve what he could.

“Oh god he’s in.” Blaine said as he made his way down the dock, shedding his sweater “And he’ll think I’m an idiot if I don’t go in too.”

“Baise il fait froid!” (Fuck it’s cold!) Kurt cursed, splashing around, trying to get his hair out of his face, picking up a few floating pages.

Blaine was a bit less graceful and practically fell into the water “Fuck! It’s fucking freezing!” as he tried to tread water and get what few pages he could salvage nearby.

Kurt kept gathering pages muttering to himself “Ce genre de choses aviat mieux être bon. Je ne veux pas de se noyer sauver la merde ma grand-mère aucrait pu écrire.” (This stuff had better be good. I don’t want to drown saving crap my grandmother could have written) 

Blaine was trying hard to stay afloat, and grasped a few more pages “It’s not worth it you know, it’s not like I’m Sondheim or anything.”

As Blaine was trying to tell Kurt to stop he picked a few drier pages out of the reed, still grumbling to himself “Quel genre d’idiot ne fait pas de copies sur l’ordinateur?” (What kind of idiot doesn’t make copies on the computer?) 

Blaine gasped out as he threw a few more pages up on the dock “I really should just make copies on my computer as I do this.” Eventually they gave up, laughing at their waterlogged state, and saw that they had managed to get most of the pages. Plus Blaine suspected there may be eels lurking in the water, and he downright hated eels.

Later they sat in the house, warm and dry, with blankets wrapped around Kurt as he was nearly bursting out of Blaine’s biggest set of sweatpants. They shared a cup of coffee as Blaine thanked Kurt profusely. “I know, I can name one of the characters after you!”

Kurt smiled shyly “Vouz pourriz peut-être nommer un des personnages après moi?” (Maybe you could name one of the characters after me?) Then with a cheeky smile he continued “Ou me donner cinquante pourcent des profits.” (Or give me 50% of the profits)

Blaine then looked thoughtful “Or I could give you five percent of the profit.”

They then tried to discuss the type of musical through a type of charades they had learned to work with, Blaine tell him it was a romance between two soldiers during the first World War that started the night of the Christmas Eve truce. He tried to communicate that he wanted to write a happy ending, but the setting made it harder. Eventually Kurt had to go back to work, and mimed out that Blaine would still drive him home.

“Of course.” And because Kurt wouldn’t understand, and Blaine was feeling bold “It’s my favourite time of day, driving you.”

Kurt gave an almost sad smile and responded before going off. “Il est le plus triste de me journée, vous laissant.” (It is the saddest part of my day, leaving you) They both went in different directions, both men looking back at the other without either noticed. The ride back to Kurt’s that evening was full of avert conversations and sneaky glances, but neither said anything, though both wished they could.

The time came too fast for Blaine to pack up his car to get himself back home for the holidays, trying to fit all the presents for all the relatives who would be joining his parents. This would be the last time he drove Kurt home, and he felt he just had to say something. The man had been a balm on his sore heart, a good friend, and a saviour of Blaine’s work. He stumbled over what to say before Kurt interrupted.

“Merci. Vous allez me manquer. Et votre chant constant. Et votre conduite très mauvaise.” (Thank you. I will miss you. And your constant singing. And your very bad driving.) Finally Kurt could not keep talking, his eyes filling up with tears as he capture Blaine’s lips in a small kiss, then walked away. And Blaine...stayed there, watching him go. It would make no sense to go after him, as much as his heart was screaming at him to do so. He sadly got back in his car, his heart hurting more now then after walking in on Jaime. He drove off towards the airport, trying very hard not to look back at the retreating figure of Kurt.

When back in London though, Blaine pined a little. And since he had finished the musical, with nothing else to eat up his time, he went to the Central London School of Languages and signed up for a French course. It was long past time he learned the language given how often he visited the country. He got an app on his phone, walking everywhere reciting phrases that he had learned, which he was sure confused the shoppers around him, but he figured he had to be getting better since he moved away from any sentences involving bodily functions.

On Christmas Eve he popped round to his parents house, laden down with presents, but the second he walked into the door he realized that this was not where he wanted to be, not who he wanted to be with. He had been talking himself out of being crazy, going after Kurt, but now he realized he would never be happy unless Kurt was his, for once and for all. He dropped the gifts on the floor, stated “I’m off. I’m sorry but a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.” and made for the nearest airport to get the fastest flight to France.

Upon landing, he got in the first cab he could after letting a few older ladies get in line before him, and told the driver to get to Kurt’s home as fast as he could. He raced to the door, pounding on it almost out of breath and waited eagerly for Kurt to open the door. Instead there was an older gentleman dressed in a baseball hat and a flannel shirt, whom Blaine knew to be Kurt’s father, Burt.

“Bonne nuit Monsuier Hummel. Je suis ici pour demander à votre fils pour ses mains dans le mariage.” (Good night Mr. Hummel. I am here to ask you son for his hands in marriage) Blaine said, and the man smirked, at hopefully Blaine’s accent and not his terrible use of the language.

“So vous voulezz vous mariez mon gamin-vous faire?” (So you want to marry my kid?) the man replied, looking behind him and god Blaine hoped that Kurt wasn’t hiding out of sight listening to his clumsy attempt. Blaine nodded, and Burt yelled at the back, a taller man who was decidedly not Kurt came out, and they began to argue rapidly, both looking like they were trying not to laugh.

Blaine interrupted, for as lovely as Kurt’s brother (Finn, Blaine seemed to recall) was, Blaine had no intentions of taking him as his husband. So he interrupted the men “Je suis désolé, je voulais dire votre autre fils, Kurt.” (I’m sorry, I meant your other son, Kurt)

Burt smiled, and patted Blaine on the shoulder “Il est pas la, il est au travail, je vous emmènerai.” (He’s not here, he’s at work. I’ll take you) Both he and Finn grabbed their coats, and went off towards the restaurant where Kurt was working, Finn calling out Blaine’s intentions as they passed, grabbing Kurt’s step-mother Carole along the way until they were almost leading a parade through the streets to Kurt’s work. Blaine was unsure what exactly Finn was saying to these people, but he could care less as he was finally going to see Kurt. 

They finally made it to the restaurant, and many of the patrons turned to look at the spectacle that was blocking off the doorway. The manager seemingly refused to tell them where Kurt was, as he was their best server, while Blaine looked around frantically for the man. Then, like the clouds parting for the sun, Kurt appeared on the upper floor, turned and smiled at Blaine. They greeted one another, and Kurt came to stand at the railing, looking amazed that Blaine was there, and expectant. 

["Beau Kurt.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKdSvhCg3VY) Je suis venu ici avec une vue à vous poser...au mariage moi. Je sais que je semble un fou parce que je vous connaït à peine. Mais parfois les choses sont tellement la transparence ils ne nécessitent pas de preuve probante. Et je vais habiter ici, ou vous pouvez habiter avec moi en Angleterre.” Blaine said, his voice shaking, his language stiff, but trying his best. At this point Finn interjected, saying something about Prince Harry which Blaine chose to ignore while he gathered his breath for the next part of his speech. 

“Bien sûr, je ne m’y attendais tu sois aussi fou que moi, et de la prédiction de I de course vous dites non. Mais il est Noël et je voulais juste...vérifier.” At this, Blaine finally fell silent, Finn saying something, but all his focus was on Kurt and what he would say, fully expecting to get his heart smashed into pieces, but knowing he’d never be able to live with himself if he hadn’t come here tonight to do this. 

Kurt gave his trademark dazzling smile and said in heavily accented English. “Thank you. That will be nice. yes is being my answer.” He chuckled a little, looking right at Blaine “Easy question.” 

Burt demanded to know what Kurt had said and he replied “Oui, bien sûr.” (Yes, of course) and the whole place erupted in applause while Kurt made his way down the stairs. 

“You learned English?” Blaine asked, holding Kurt tight. 

“Just in cases.” Kurt replied before scooping him up in a sweeping kiss. And then burst out laughing as both Burt and Finn kissed Blaine as well. Well Blaine thought as he gathered Kurt up back into another kiss, at least his future in-laws liked him. 


	16. Passion+Winter Wonderland

If there was one thing Blaine was known for, it was his passion. He threw himself into every project, every course and every hobby. Sometimes his passion made it had to juggle everything he want to do however, since homework had to come before clubs and extracurriculars, which sometimes meant disappointing some people, which was something he hated most of all. 

Eventually Blaine learned balance, learned not to take on so much, even turn down a few passion projects when it meant it would interfere with his education, or more importantly, his relationships. Because above all, Blaine was passionate about the man in his life, and luckily enough, for Blaine that was Kurt. They had met in stage combat class at NYADA and had become fast friends. Then they started dating, and had been together for nearly five years now, graduated and living together, working as Broadway performers to some small success.

This year, Blaine wanted Kurt to be his...forever. He had asked Burt for his permission, bought the ring and had even made a plan on how to ask, under the lights of the tree on Christmas Eve. Cliché? Maybe but Kurt loved that type of stuff, and Blaine knew he would be ecstatic over Blaine making an attempt at some Yuletide romance. 

A few days before Christmas, New York got an unexpected and unusual heavy snowfall. Not enough to shut down the city, but more than enough to play in for all the kids off school. Since Blaine was actually an overgrown child, and Kurt loved him, he agreed to bundle up and go build a snowman. They decided to sing some carols while constructing their snowy friend, ducking a few flung snowballs when it turned out Kurt had a wicked arm on him. Eventually they were both red faced from the cold, clothes a bit wet from snow, and ready to call a day, especially since it was their night off, and they wanted to enjoy a comfy evening in. 

That night they turned on the tree lights, turned the television to the Yule log channel, sipping some spiked hot chocolate under a warm fleece blanket. It had been a perfect day, and as the television began to play Winter Wonderland, Blaine wondered why he was waiting for Christmas Eve. “Kurt?” he quietly asked. 

“Hmm?” Kurt replied, snuggling further into Blaine’s embrace, looking sleepy and just...adorable. 

“Marry me.” Blaine said, bringing Kurt closer, who opened his eyes wide, looking right at Blaine. 

“Yes.” Kurt whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.


	17. Question+First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time trying to write dialogue only (or mostly) so this one is a bit shorter.

“Do you think we’re ready?”

“No, but I don’t think anyone ever truly is. I think the better thing to ask ia whether or not we want to do this.”

“Do you?”

“Of course Kurt, I’ve been wanting this since we got together.”

“Which time?”

“Shut up. Do you want this? With me?”

“You know I do. It’s just...what if we screw it up?”

“I think that’s literally in the job description.”

“Not helping Blaine.”

“We’ll be okay. And we’re not alone, we have support. It’s just a matter of if we want to do this now. Or ever.”

“Yes. You and me.”

“And baby makes three?”

Kurt smiled at his husband and on a whim, bought the Baby’s First Christmas ornament he had been longingly staring at for the past five minutes, vowing to call Rachel when they got home to take her up on the offer to be their surrogate.


	18. Regret+Grinch

Kurt Hummel lived his life without regret, he did what he did in order to get ahead, to make something of himself. So friends, family and lovers fell to the wayside in order to become successful. He had been let down, had his heart broken one too many times to trust anyone with it any longer. So he shut them out. 

Stopped celebrating holidays, first because he had no time, then slowly because he had no one to celebrate them with. He had been so cold that anyone he had left didn’t want to see him. He heard the insults; Scrooge, Grinch, Ice King. But he let them freeze his heart further, kept himself alone and unable to be hurt.

So here he was, firmly in middle age, sipping brandy in his empty apartment, surrounded by awards and accolades on Christmas Eve. Feeling superior as he had finally had accomplished all he had set out to do, and couldn’t be hurt. Of course he didn’t feel lonely, he didn’t need anyone, he thought as the tears fell down his face.

The sound of wails awoke Kurt, who jumped up in bed, looking around frantically, looking for the source of the sound. An arm came around his shoulders, warm and loving. “It’s okay honey, Audrey probably just needs a change, I’ll get it, you go back to sleep.” Blaine said, placing a kiss to Kurt’s temple and going to the crib at the end of their bed. He gently lifted up their newborn daughter, rocking her back and forth, humming quietly after checking to see if she was still dry. 

Kurt smiled faintly, though the memories of what his life could have been still haunted him. He was grateful that he took a chance on love, and though parts of it had been painful, he would never regret letting Blaine into his life, time after time.


	19. Shift+Driving Home for Christmas

When Kurt moved to New York, he had to sell his beloved Navigator in order to help pay for the ticket. He knew it would be impractical to keep it in the city, with next to no parking and a great public transportation system in place. But there were days when he truly missed his baby, especially on days like today. He had promised his dad that he would be home for Christmas, but with tuition and rent bearing down on him, there was no way for him to afford a plane ticket home. Burt had offered it as a present, but Kurt knew his father really couldn’t afford it either, not with mounting debt due to his cancer scare the year previous. Fate had not been kind to the Hummels, but now Kurt was in the school of his dreams, Burt had a clean bill of health and they had really wanted to spend the holiday together.

He must have been lamenting this rather loudly before class when his stage combat partner (and secret crush) Blaine asked him what was wrong. “Oh sorry. It’s just I really wanted to get home to my Dad in Ohio for Christmas, but the airfare is too much for me. Maybe i can save and get out there for spring break or something. It just sucks because it’s the first year I haven’t seen him for the holiday. I mean, he has Carole and Finn, but it’s sucks to be alone for me.”

Blaine looked thoughtful “You’re in Lima right? My parents are in Westerville, and I was planning to drive home to see them. They kind of made me keep my car, so if you don’t mind driving in shifts, I’d be happy to give you a ride.”

Kurt flung himself at Blaine in a giant hug, both of them chuckling with the force of it, and trying not to snuggle into one another as they both longed to do. So a few days before Christmas, Kurt found himself in Blaine’s Prius, loaded down with gifts, food and a kicking playlist of Christmas classics. He had told Blaine he was going to surprise his family by showing up, and was giddy with excitement. They debated over Kurt helping with the gas (Kurt won, no way was he not helping) and if they were going to stop or drive straight through (Blaine won that one, he didn’t fancy a straight 9 hour car ride, and had never been able to sleep in the car). So here they were, halfway home, trying to find a motel or hostel with a room free.

Finally, some miles from Philadelphia, they found a room, just one with a thankfully king sized bed free. They would have preferred a double, but it was that or sleep in the car, so Kurt got ready for bed while shouting at Blaine that no, he couldn’t sleep on the floor, they could share. However, it was a shock to Kurt when he awoke spooning Blaine from behind. He had no idea how they had ended up like that, but Kurt was insanely comfortable. Blaine radiated heat in the too cold room and seemed to fit so perfectly in Kurt’s arms. He snuggled in closer, and daringly placed a small kiss behind Blaine’s ear, causing the other man to sigh in his sleep. Kurt saw the clock stating it was barely dawn and decided to enjoy what little he could get, falling blissfully back to sleep wrapped around the man of his dreams.

Kurt awoke alone, the sound of the shower going in the background, his blurry eyes just making out that it was past ten, and long past time for them to be on the road if they wanted to get home before it got dark. Kurt turned over in the bed, feeling content and rested, but almost choked when Blaine emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam surrounding him, a low slung towel around his hips and a head full of glorious curls.

“Hey you’re up! Shower’s all yours and then we can go find breakfast before we hit the road again! You up for driving the second leg because I can get us to Ohio but probably not to Lima, so it would make more sense for you to get us there, and then I can get myself to Westerville pretty easily afterwards.” Blaine rambled on, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he rumaged for his clothes. Kurt decided to take pity on him and agreed, scurrying off to the shower to give them both a break. Had Blaine woke up snuggled into Kurt? Did he hate him now? He obviously didn’t want to talk about it, so Kurt decided to let it go, and hope nothing had broken their friendship too badly.

The car ride was slightly tense until they started singing along to the carols, both remarking how good they sounded together. “Well when we drive home after the holidays, we shall have to find some other songs to duet on.” Blaine remarked, because of course he wasn’t going to just abandon Kurt in Ohio after Christmas. Eventually Kurt took over driving, pointing out some roadside ‘attractions’ his father had forced him to view on a typical Sunday road trip. Blaine admitted a bit sadly that he had never had that sort of relationship with his father, though it was getting better now that he was in New York and they weren’t constantly in each other’s faces. “At least this year Cooper is coming home, he’s older and went straight to LA from graduating, so he tends to get fawned over whenever he makes it back. He always help keep us from fighting.”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s arm, then started to pull onto his street, seeing his house lit up, looking as warm and inviting as always. He was almost bouncing with excitement, unable to wait until he saw his dad’s face. He pulled into the driveway and almost leapt out of the car beaming, running towards the door. Blaine got out slowly, stretching his stiff limbs, and began getting Kurt’s things out of the car. Kurt stopped as he go to the front porch, turning to see Blaine making a neat pile of his things and waving at Kurt.

“Do you want to come in?” Kurt asked “Get a glass of water, rest up for a bit?”

Blaine looked almost sorry to refuse. “I don’t want to intrude on your family time Kurt. Plus I need to get back on the road if I want to get to Westerville before it gets too dark. But maybe we can meet up before we head back, hit up the post Christmas sales, do a bit of ice skating?”

Kurt smiled, knowing that Blaine was not so subtly asking him on a date “That sounds lovely.”

Blaine smiled brightly and slowly drove off, waving as he went down the street, Kurt turning to knock loudly on the door. Burt answered it, looking confused for a second, but then nearly screaming in excitement and he tugged his son into a giant bear hug, exclaiming it was the best present ever. Carole fussed over him, and Finn bounced impatiently for his hug. Kurt had barely gotten his things inside and his coat hung up when there was a knock on the door.

“You got any more surprises for me kid? Because I don’t think anything could top you being here.” Burt questioned and Kurt shook his head, going for the door. There on the step was the last person he expected to see, Blaine.

“Hi Blaine! Did I forget anything in the car?” Kurt asked, smiling gently.

“Just this.” Blaine said, standing up on his tiptoes to press the gentlest kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Merry Christmas Kurt.”


	20. Time+Presents

“Okay Miss Audrey, time for bed!” Blaine hollered trying to avoid getting caught by his daughter’s nefarious puppy dog eyes, which she must have learned from Kurt.

“But Daddy! It’s Christmas! I’m too excited to sleep!” the five year old whined back, clutching the throw she was under on the couch as if that would magically root her to the spot. 

“Yes, and Santa doesn’t come to little girls who don’t listen to their fathers and go to bed. I can call him right up and tell him not to bother with your presents if you’d like…” Kurt threatened as he flicked off the television, leaving the room only bathed in the glow from the tree lights.

At this, Audrey let out a yelp and booked it off to her room, both of her fathers laughing quietly. “How early do you think she’s going to wake up this year?” Kurt asked.

“I told her in no uncertain terms was she allowed to get her butt out of bed before 7 or else I would make her clean the entire apartment before breakfast and then maybe, just maybe I would let her open her stocking. Then visiting, and after supper she might get her presents.” Blaine said with a smirk. 

“You are an evil man Blaine Anderson-Hummel. I love it. I just hope you put a clock in her room and taught her how to read it.” Kurt replied, following after their daughter to ensure she had actually brushed her teeth this time. 

“Already taken care of. And maybe set to show 7:00 when it’s really more like 8:00.” Blaine replied, picking up the trail of clothes and stuffed animals that always seemed to be left in Audrey’s wake. At this, Kurt just had to kiss him. Because as much of an ‘evil’ father as Blaine was, he was an awesome husband.


	21. Underneath+Secret Santa

When Blaine entered McKinley for the first time, he was immediately labelled a nerd. He couldn’t help it if he needed his chunky black glasses to see, or his drive to excel at his subjects. He wanted out of Lima, Ohio, and since colleges like good grades, that was the way out. Even if his dream of teaching wasn’t a big one, and he could certainly do it here, he wanted the bright lights of a big city to be his home. Of course, he was more than just his outward appearance, and during his second year, he finally allowed his inside self to shine. He joined a bunch of clubs, some nerdy like the Superhero club, the D&D club and the Comic Book Club. Others were looked down upon, like Glee Club, but he loved to sing too much to care about it lowers his already low standing in the school. Even with the constant slushies, locker shoves and name calling, Blaine keeps his head up high (or well, buried in a book more often than not) and keeps being himself.

Well he does until Kurt joins Glee. Kurt is not what Blaine would call his type, with the pink streaks in his hair, almost entire leather wardrobe and his propensity for getting into trouble. He doesn’t seem to care what anyone thinks of him, but he does care deeply for those he considers friends. And for some strange reason, that includes Blaine. He glowers at all the bullies who harass the Glee kids, but actually snarls at the jocks who shove Blaine into the lockers. The jocks never seem to bother Kurt, maybe because he laid the beat down on one of them earlier the year, maybe because his brother was the quarterback, who knows.

So while Kurt has a rough exterior, Blaine gets to know the real man underneath, even if only in Glee club. They never talk or really acknowledge one another outside of it, but in the choir room they become good friends. They talk about musicals, fashion (which Kurt secretly loves, but puts on an air to keep the jocks to leave him alone) and what it’s like to grow up gay in this place. Blaine will admit, he has a bit of a crush, and kind of relishes the idea of bring Kurt home to his uptight parents, if only to see the expression on their faces. But instead he says nothing, knowing Kurt would have to prefer another Skank, someone like Puck as opposed to Blaine with his bow ties and chunky glasses.

Then one day in mid-December, Blaine opens his locker to find Patti LuPone’s new book, something he had been meaning to pick up a copy of. One the inside cover is a messy scrawl that just declares it is a present from his Secret Santa. Blaine gives it a warm smile, almost hugging the book before skipping off to Calculus, not caring that someone broke into his locker if it meant that at least someone out there liked him.

Every day until winter break, Blaine finds a new gift in his locker; a bow-tie covered in holly berries, a new harmonica, a [stuffed dog toy](https://www.google.ca/imgres?imgurl=http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61NNM8-CifL._SL1000_.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.amazon.com/Russ-Berrie-Lil-Peepers-Yellow/dp/B002M9Z3FY&h=895&w=1000&tbnid=q5EZxbqv2YbQfM:&docid=TktJ2SiPFcE73M&hl=en&ei=ETN4VsuvLcS_ePL1l0A&tbm=isch&ved=0ahUKEwiL_IXKue3JAhXEHx4KHfL6BQgQMwgeKAIwAg) with the saddest eyes ever. Each with a note only saying that it was from his Secret Santa in the same messy scrawl. Finally, on the last day before the break, Blaine opened his locker expectantly, only to find it empty. A bit disappointed and dejected, Blaine shuffled off to Glee for one last meeting before they went home for the holidays.

Kurt was the only one in the room when Blaine entered, and gave him a sympathetic look “Why so glum chum?” he asked, trying to make Blaine at least crack a smile.

Blaine sighed and sat down next to Kurt, noticing that the usual pink streaks in his hair had been changed to a festive red and green, causing Blaine to chuckle a little. “Oh, well someone has been leaving me these incredibly sweet Secret Santa gifts the past few days, and today there was nothing, so I guess I’m a little down, because I liked them. Plus I really wanted to find out who they were from and thank whomever went to so much trouble in order to put a smile on my face.”

Kurt smiled a little shyly, a faint blush highlighting his cheeks before he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and silently handed it to Blaine. Inside were two tickets to the Columbus production of RENT, which Blaine knew was sold out weeks ago, something he had lamented to Kurt at the time. “You?” he questioned, looking astonished.

“Me.” Kurt nodded “And I was hoping...we could see it together? Like as a date?”

“Not like a date. A date.” Blaine replied, laying a sweet kiss to Kurt’s cheek as the rest of the club barrelled into the room making obnoxious noises as the boys twined their fingers together. Blaine just smiled as his friends barraged them both with questions, Kurt’s face radiating with embarrassment and happiness. So maybe the school saw him as a nerd, and Kurt as a skank. He couldn’t wait to hear what they said when they saw them together.


	22. Vow+Snow Angels

Though Kurt Hummel had been born in the spring, he had always been a winter child. He loved more chilly temperatures, the snuggly clothes and most importantly, the snow. Kurt adored playing in the snow, and it was even better this year because he had Blaine to play with. Blaine was new to the neighbourhood, and had quickly become Kurt’s best friend. They were lucky enough to be in the same class together, and hoped to remain so when they entered the second grade the next year. 

So the morning that Kurt awoke to find a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, his first thought was immediately of Blaine. He nearly inhaled his breakfast in an effort to get into his cumbersome snow clothes faster. Then he took off across the street, making sure to look both ways in order to avoid his mom keeping him inside and banged on the Anderson’s front door. He was met by a sleepy looking Cooper, mumbling that Blaine was getting dressed and hollered for his brother before shambling off to the kitchen. 

Blaine ambled out into the hall, puffy snowsuit all zipped, a bright red hat shoved over his curls and a bright smile on his face. “SNOW!” both boys exclaimed, running out the door with Mrs. Anderson yelling at them to stay in the yard where she could keep an eye on them. 

Soon the boys were frolicking in the fresh powder, flicking snowballs at Cooper when he left for a date, none of them hitting him but got a face full themselves when he pushed them down in a bank. A small snow man was formed near the walkway, though Blaine’s mother refused to give them a scarf for him, she did happily supply a carrot nose. They finally collapsed side by side as it was nearing lunch time, moving their arms and legs to form beautiful snow angels, side by side. As if the angels were holding hands. 

“Look Kurt! They’re best friends just like us!” Blaine shouted, his face red from the cold, but eyes shining with happiness. 

“Well of course they are. And they always will be. Just like us.” Kurt replied primly, before hugging Blaine as tightly as he could through multiple layers of clothing. They held hands as they swung their arms together, walking through the snow until they were called in for lunch. 

Some twenty years later, Kurt reminded Blaine of this vow, to always be the best of friends. Though he also vowed to love him through sickness and health before all their family and friends as Blaine did the same. And maybe this time instead of sealing their friendship in bulky snowsuits, they sealed their marriage with a kiss in tuxes. But their hands were still held together, as they always had been. And always would be. Fearlessly and Forever.


	23. Wish+Tree Farm

Christmas time had always been a favourite time of year in the Hummel household. That is, until the year that Elizabeth died, where the holiday almost went by uncelebrated. From then on, both men still loved the Yule time, but it just wasn’t the same. It was made better once Carole and Finn joined them, making it seem more like they were a family rather than a team. But some things Burt and Kurt kept for themselves, like going out to get the tree. 

They entered Anderson’s Tree Farm one evening, walking between the rows of pines looking for the perfect tree. Kurt smiled as his dad joked about getting a Charlie Brown tree, then with a bit of melancholy observed “Might have to get a fake one next year when you’re off in New York kiddo. Doubt you’ll bother coming home once you see the one they put up in Rockerfeller Centre.”

Kurt stopped Burt with a hand on his shoulder. “Dad, no matter how awe inspiring that tree may be, it will never be our tree. So I promise that no matter what, I will always try my hardest to come home for Christmas. Or you could always come visit me and we can see if New York has any decent trees. But we are always going to spend the holidays together.” 

The men gathered each other into a hug, both wishing that Kurt didn’t have to go or that Burt could be closer to Kurt’s dream home. They finally found the perfect tree, Burt ambling off to haggle the price as he always did, Kurt smiling and shaking his head wondering if this would be the year that Old Man Anderson finally caved and gave his father a discount. 

A kind voice started Kurt from his quiet musings “Can I help you with anything sir?” and Kurt turned around to see a cute boy in a peacoat and beanie, smiling at Kurt sweetly. 

“Oh, no thank you. My dad is off to buy our tree. Though he’s trying to haggle, so that means I may freeze before we can load the tree up.” Kurt said, his breath coming out in puffs, hoping the cold was hiding how flushed his face was over how cute he found the boys hazel eyes and well...everything. 

“Yeah, I doubt he’ll get very far with my grandfather when it comes to changing the price. He prides himself on those trees, and claims they’re worth every penny. I’m Blaine by the way, so if you want any help loading up the tree just let me know.” Blaine said, extending a gloved hand.

“Kurt.” and they shook hands, though neither looked eager to drop the other’s hand. “Are you from around here? I’ve never seen you at McKinley before.” 

“Oh, no. I went to Dalton, and now I’m in my first year at NYU for musical performance and education. Back for the holidays, and figured I’d help my grandfather out while I’m back.” Blaine replied, and Kurt had to stop himself from swooning. An older cute guy who wanted to be a performer? Who was smiling at Kurt like he hung the moon-and still holding his hand. Kurt hadn’t made a wish for a miracle this year, but it looked like he was going to get one!

“Oh that is so awesome! I’m planning on going to NYADA next fall, but NYU is a definite back-up. Maybe when I’m in the city you could show me around?” Kurt asked coyly, trying not to be too obvious in the fluttering of his eyelashes. 

“I would love that. But I’m home until until January, so if you wanted to go skating or something before then…” Blaine trailed off, finally letting go of Kurt’s hand. Kurt nodded happily and they exchanged numbers. 

“Kurt! Stop your flirting and help me with the tree kiddo!” Burt shouted, his voice full of mirth, both boys blushing and breaking apart. 

As Kurt ran to the car to help his father he looked back at Blaine, smiling brightly, as the other man mimed phoning Kurt later before making his way into the office.

On the way home Burt just had to get a little bit of teasing in “So do you think Anderson will give me a discount next year if you’re dating his grandson?” 

Kurt scowled as his father, but smiled as he felt his phone buzz. “We’ll just have to see when the both of us come home for Christmas next year.”


	24. Yesterday+Caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of day 8 & 15! Which I will admit, were my favourites to write.

Blaine found it impossible to sleep that night, not only because trying to sleep in a trench in the dead of winter was never easy. it was because his thoughts were filled with Kurt; beautiful Kurt with the voice of an angel and eyes like a stormy sea. If they made it through this war, Blaine would like nothing more than to be with Kurt, in whatever way they could. But was just it, it was a war, who knew when it would end or if either of them would make it out alive. He dIdn’t know if he could bear going through this fighting and always worrying about Kurt. Yes, what the Germans had done was terrible, and Blaine still believed he was in the right to go against them. But...he could never fight Kurt, could never fire across to his side without panicking that he had harmed the man he has so quickly come to care for. 

So Blaine packed his kit, and decided he could no longer be here, fight this fight. Perhaps he could ask to be transferred to another company. That would do little to assuage his worry, but at least Kurt’s life would never be in his hands. Then, if they both made it through, he would trust on fate to bring them together.

~

“Is bit...sad is it not?” Kurt interrupted and Blaine looked up from his laptop where he was penning rewrites to his musical. 

“It’s realistic, which yes, is sometimes sad. But hopeful.” Blaine replied, pulling Kurt into his lap, kissing him sweetly. 

“Peut être...they could what is the word...elope? Go away together? But more hopeful then?” Kurt suggested, nuzzling behind Blaine’s ear, which he knew to be a dirty trick, as it got his fiance purring. 

“And where should they go? One of them has family in Germany that he could never abandon, but we know it’s not the safest place for them.” Blaine replied, wishing he could make his characters happy. 

“America? Land of opportunity? Or Canada perhaps? Safer, more agréable to people like us?” Kurt suggested, mindlessly playing with Blaine’s curls. 

Blaine smiled, loved that Kurt continued to be his muse, someone who he could bounce ideas off of. Though it did mean that he would definitely be sharing half the profits with him as a practical co-writer of his work, as well as future husband. “Canada it is. What would I ever do without you my love?” 

“Still be in that pond full of eels trying to salvage this musical.” Kurt replied cheekily before sauntering off to make food for them both. Blaine just shook his head before getting back to his story.

~

On the morning of Christmas Day, Blaine was prepared to ask for reassignment, when he saw that apparently, the truce was still on. There were men playing football, others in a line waiting for a haircut, other still singing carols from the night before with some hair of the dog to ward off a hangover. But best of all, was Kurt was running across the field, waving a letter above his head. 

“Blaine! He’s okay! I got word this morning that Finn is okay! He’s home resting, but he’s okay!” Kurt exclaimed and both men embraced quickly at the good news. Then Kurt continued on, but in a whisper, even if they were removed from the crowds. “They are talking about leaving Germany. My mother has family in some place called Montreal, and Carole has family in another called Halifax. They are both in Canada, which is part of the war, on your side. Blaine, I was called up to fight, and have no great love for what they are doing. I wish to join my family, escape the King. I am wondering...will you come with me? I know it would mean leaving your family, but when the war ends, you would probably still be welcome to see them. If I abandoned Germany, I would never again see mine if they had intentions to stay.”

Blaine was silent for a moment, then tugged Kurt away, into the Scottish trench. “Have you need of your things?” Kurt motioned that he was already carrying his pack, ready to go. “Then let’s go.” Blaine looked around, seeing they were alone and pulled Kurt into a sweet kiss. “And never look back.”


	25. White Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a Klaine Christmas Bingo fill today, and this short and sweet bit of fluff finishes this off. Merry Christmas all!

Kurt Anderson-Hummel could say at this moment that he was completely and utterly content. He was in Ohio with his parents, his mother-in-law, his husband and their two children. Audrey was currently ‘helping’ Carole and Pam with cookies in the kitchen. Devon was in Burt’s arms placing ornaments on the tree while Blaine stoked the fire. Kurt was lounging on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate just taking it all in. Outside snow was falling gently, forming a gentle blanket on the ground, blurred by the lights on the houses on the block.

Eventually they were all gathered around, cookies and hot chocolate for all. They turned the lights off and the tree on, the room now bathed in soft rainbow light. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, throwing an arm over his shoulder and gave Kurt’s cheek a kiss. “Merry Christmas sweetie.”

Audrey was squealing as Burt tickled her, exclaiming “No Grandpa stop!” and wiggling about on the floor. Devon was explaining to his Nana and Lola how he really hoped Santa would be able to find them, since he had been extra good this year and he really wanted a ‘firetuck’.

Kurt snuggled further into Blaine’s side, sighing happily. “Merry Christmas Blaine.”


End file.
